


A Zexal Christmas Carol.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: In This Chapter, This is after the Barian's Turned Good, and also Zaira and Durbe are Grown up, Married with Four Children Of Their Own, Two Boys and Two Girls, you'll know their names and Ages in this story, Also Yuma and the others are also all grown up with Lives of their own, also it's like the Charles Dickens Story "A Christmas Carol" with a Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal In It.





	1. The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl.

Snow had fallen down from the clouds in the sky, fallen down on Heartland City, until the clouds cleared away, a shining, twinkling night sky was shown, it was shining and twinkling down on the snow covered town, every store had a Christmas Decor, every Street Light had a Christmas Decor, The Snow plows were busy clearing the streets, but the people in the city didn't seem to mind it, they were too busy buying Christmas Presents and heading home, One Woman was walking out of a Store, she was carrying a bag full of Christmas Presents, she started walking on the sidewalk, until one of the Christmas Presents fell out of one of the Bags and fell on the sidewalk, until a Kind Gentleman picked it up, He hurried to the Woman and returned the Christmas Present to her, She thanked him and continued on her way, Until Yuma Tsukumo walked down the sidewalk, He was a lot older, and was wearing a nice outfit, socks, boots, gloves, a warm coat, he was walking toward a local office, he went inside the local office and saw His Employer Durbe Wroom, He was getting warm by a wood stove, Until he saw him looking at him.

"What Do You Think You're Doing?", Yuma asked as he looked at him. 

"I'm Just Warming Myself", Durbe answered. 

"Well, you're warmed up enough, Now get back to work or your fired", Yuma said, 

"Yes Sir", Durbe replied as he went back to his desk. 

While Yuma went into his office, Durbe waited until Yuma was sitting behind his desk in his office that was a few feet away from him, he pretended to get something out of His desk, and started writing down notes. 

"all right, let's see, a new hair brush for Ashley, a new set of Duel Monster Cards for Evan and Kazuma, a New doll for Emma, a bottle of Perfume for Zaira", Durbe said to himself.

"Durbe, I didn't Pay you to Day Dream, Get Back to Work!!", Yuma said. 

"Yes Sir", Durbe said as he continued working. 

Durbe needed this Job, He and Zaira had been saving as much money as they can get, Zaira was a Teacher at a Duel Monsters School that They've both Owned Called, "The Wolves Den", and They've needed to the money to pay for their youngest daughter's heart operation, Her heart beats vividly, and She wasn't allowed to go outside and Play, She sometimes watches her Big Brother and Sisters Duel, from a Safe Distance, The Cost of the Operation was Expensive, They had been Saving as much money as they can get, another hour later Two Men Dressed in Suits and Ties walked into the office, and they walked into Yuma's Office. 

"Excuse Us Sir, We're collecting Donations to those Less Fortunate", One of the two men said. 

"Now How much can we put you down for?", The Second of The Two Men asked. 

"Nothing", Yuma answered. 

"Oh, You wished to be Anonymous?", The First of the two men asked. 

"No, I wished to be left Alone, and While We're at it, Are there Any Workshops or Homeless Shelters?", Yuma asked. 

"There is, Sir", The Second of the two men answered. 

"Good, Problem Solved, send them there", Yuma said. 

"But What If They Refuse and Many would Rather Die?", The First of the Two Men asked.

"If They Rather Die, They Better Do It, and Slim Down The Population", Yuma answered as the two men left. 

About an hour later Durbe decided to ask Yuma if he could have the day off, He cleared his throat and walked over to the office. 

"Um, Sir, Tomorrow is Christmas, I was wondering if I could have the Day Off, so I can spend Christmas with my Family?", Durbe asked.

"Well All Right, But Be Back Here Afterward", Yuma answered. 

"Oh Yes Sir, Oh and Merry Christmas", Durbe said as he put on his warm coat and went out the door. 

another hour later Yuma started walking to his house, until he arrived at his house, he put on his sleeping attire, and was having his dinner, when all of a sudden the fire in the fireplace started dimming down to an orange red glow, a bright light appeared throughout the room, Yuma had to shield his eyes, until the bright light disappeared, He was shocked to see the Ghost Of Mr. Heartland. 

"What are you doing here?", Yuma asked. 

"I'm here to see you", The Ghost Of Mr. Heartland answered. 

"Why do you wear those chains?", Yuma asked. 

"I wear these chains for all the evil that I've caused, the very same fate will await you if you don't change your ways", The Ghost Of Mr. Heartland answered. 

"What should I Do?", Yuma asked. 

"You will be visited by three spirits, expect the first one when the clock chimes one, the second when the clock chimes two, and the third when the clock chimes three", The Ghost Of Mr. Heartland answered as he disappeared. 

Another hour later the fire in the fire place came back up, Yuma finished eating his dinner and went to bed, Another Hour Later Yuma woke up when he heard the clock chimed one, he remembered what the ghost of Mr. Heartland had told him, he waited, and waited and waited, until a bright light appeared throughout the bedroom, Yuma had to shield his eyes until the bright light disappeared, He was surprised to see a Ghost, it was a Female, She was wearing a beautiful white flowing Gown, on her head was a Green Christmas Holly Wreath, She was floating above the floor. 

"Who are you?", Yuma asked as he looked at the Ghost.

"I am the Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl", The Ghost answered. 

"Oh Of long Past?", Yuma asked. 

"No Your Past, now get up and come with me", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl answered. 

Yuma got up out of his bed and started walking with the Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl, until they started walking to the bedroom window, until the bedroom window started mysteriously opened, until Yuma started getting scared. 

"Oh No, I'm a Human Being, i might fall", Yuma said. 

"Take a hold of my hand and we will fly", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl replied.

Yuma took a hold of The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl's Hand, and they flew out of the window and away from the house, they started flying over heartland city, until a bright light appeared, Yuma had to shield His Eyes, until the bright light vanished, They were in Heartland City in the past, Yuma couldn't believe his eyes, he saw everyone up and about it was Christmas Morning. 

"These are Only Shadows of the Past, They can't see or hear us", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl said. 

Suddenly they were standing in the living room of a House, Yuma was stunned when he saw himself as a little boy opening Christmas Presents with his Family. 

"You were so happy back then, weren't You?", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician Girl asked. 

"Yes I was", Yuma answered until the scene changed, He was shocked when he saw himself a lot older and He was wife Tori, She was also a lot older. 

"How Long is it going to be this time?", Tori asked. 

"I don't know, but as soon as I return, then we will be married", Yuma answered. 

"That's what you said the year before that, and The Year Before that, and The year before that, and the year before that, It's just too much", Tori said. 

"I know that", Yuma replied. 

"You have to make a choice, your Pro Dueling Career or Me?", Tori asked as she looked at Yuma. 

Yuma didn't say nothing, until Tori sighed as she got up from the bench that they were sitting on, she looked at Yuma and had her hand on the middle finger that had an engagement ring on it. 

"I Guess This is It, Oh Here, I don't want this anymore", Tori said as she took the Engagement Ring off and gave it to Yuma and walked away. 

Yuma couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, he sat down until he realized that he was back in his bedroom, He decided to go back to bed.


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician.

Suddenly Yuma woke up when he heard the clock chimed two, he waited, waited, waited, waited, nothing happened, until He Smelled Something, He followed the smell until it lead him down the hallway, down the stairs, He looked into the dining room and was surprised to see a Christmas Feast, He saw at the Head of the Table was a Ghost dressed in a Green Robe, he was sitting at the head chair.

"Who are you?", Yuma asked as he looked at the Ghost. 

"I am The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician", The Ghost answered. 

"Oh I see", Yuma said as The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician started walking toward him. 

"Now Follow Me", The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician said. 

"All Right", Yuma replied as he followed the Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician. 

The Dining Room Started to Change, they was walking in Heartland City, it was Christmas Morning, and Everyone was celebrating It, Suddenly Yuma was shocked to see His Employer Durbe Wroom walking on the sidewalk, but he wasn't alone, he was walking with his oldest brown haired, purple eyed, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, boots, hat, gloves, 10-year-old son, Durbe was carrying a Grocery Bag that had a Turkey inside it. 

"Dad, this is going to be the Best Christmas Ever", The 10-year-old Boy said. 

"It sure would be Kazuma", Durbe replied.

They started walking past a local drug store, Out of a Corner of Durbe's Eye, he saw Thomas "Quattro" Archlight standing in the ally beside the drug store. 

Thomas Archlight was also a lot older, he was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, shoes.

"Kazuma, we're going to make a pit stop, then we'll go home to Mom, Evan, Ashley, and Emma", Durbe said. 

"All Right, Dad", Kazuma replied as he followed his father in the Ally. 

Durbe and Thomas greeted Each-other, until Durbe pointed to Kazuma, Until Thomas nodded his head.

"Kazuma, Rio had just make some Chocolate Chip Cookies, why don't you go and have some, and She'll put some in a box for you to take home", Thomas said as he looked at Kazuma. 

"Oh Boy, May I Dad?", Kazuma asked as he looked at Durbe. 

"Yes You May, Be Sure to Thank Rio, All Right", Durbe answered. 

"All Right Dad", Kazuma replied as he rushed inside the house. 

After Kazuma was gone, Durbe and Thomas looked around to see if no-one else was watching them, Thomas took out a brown paper bag from his coat and Gave it to Durbe, He took out a Brown Paper Bag and Gave it to Thomas, Thomas's Brown Paper Bad had some Medicine In It, and Durbe's had some Money In it. 

"You know My Boss would be furious if he finds out that I'm doing Business after hours", Thomas said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the secret", Durbe replied.


End file.
